


hinata's rich?!

by satvrntsuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, How Do I Tag, Implied Relationships, My First Fanfic, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Other, Rich Hinata Shouyou, but not really, idk - Freeform, kagehina is only implied here, to the fact that his family is super rich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satvrntsuki/pseuds/satvrntsuki
Summary: The team has always been curious about Hinata's family that he never talks about.But when a visitor comes by during practice, they learn new things about their small teammate that they could have never even imagined to be a possibility.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 245





	hinata's rich?!

**Author's Note:**

> an (stupid) idea made into a fic.  
> i'm sorry for this :)

The members of the Karasuno Volleyball Team only knew a few things about Hinata's family. They knew he had a sister and a mom. And that was it. Even those information didn't come from Hinata telling them himself. They only knew about those things from accidentally hearing Hinata talk on the phone with (presumably) his mother, or seeing a text notification stating something about a sister wanting ice cream from the convenience store. Even Kageyama, the closest to Hinata, didn't know much. But perhaps wanting to know about someone's family was a bit weird and intrusive anyways, so they didn't bother with it much further.

Until they heard Takeda telling Hinata about someone coming to visit him during practice. "I told them to come in since it was raining outside. Is that alright with you Hinata?" Their teacher asked him. They could see the way Hinata looked confused before hesitantly nodding. 

They couldn't help but be curious. This was the first time they had a visitor apart from other teams and students (or anything other than something volleyball related). And the said visitor was for Hinata as well. The other members momentarily stopped what they were doing and was looking between Hinata and the door. Even Kageyama stopped his serving and only stood still at his place, looking curiously at his partner by the entrance.

And that's when the door opened and in came a tall, business-looking man holding an umbrella in one hand. Maybe it's his father? But they didn't look alike so maybe-

"Young master-"

Wait what? 

\------------------------------

"Young master, I'm very sorry to have disturbed your practice. I have come to pick you up today."

Hinata looked up at his butler with wide eyes. Shocked that he was here, at his school. But he was only shocked at the fact that he wasn't informed of his visit beforehand. "Oh, Yamada-san. I didn't know you were coming." He said. "I apologize for not informing you sooner. But you weren't picking up your phone so I made the decision to come anyway. I apologize again." Yamada said bowing at a low angle. Hinata immediately moved to put his hands on the butler's shoulder, "No, no. Don't apologize. It's fine. I'm sorry for making you come all this way for this. But I do have a bike, you know"

Yamada stood upright again and looked at Hinata with a small furrow in his eyebrows. "Yes, I do know. But it is raining quite heavily today and you may get sick." He said. His voice getting softer and the business tone dropping. He was getting into his protective mode, Hinata supplied in his mind. This brought a smile to his face and he decided to not argue with his butler with this. He was right, anyway. He didn't want to get sick now when they had a practice match in a few days.

"You're right. Thank you again. But we still have a bit of practice time left. Do you mind waiting for a bit?" Hinata said with a small smile on his face. Yamada's face lit up a bit when he heard what he said. He shook his head a little. "Of course not. Please take your time." His butler said with a tiny smile on his face. He turned to the coach's direction and bowed. "I apologize again for disturbing the practice. I hope you don't mind me waiting here." 

Coach Ukai's eyes widened at that. " Oh, no, don't worry about it." He said hurriedly. Kiyoko stepped forward and led Yamada to one of the chairs, Takeda sitting in the one next to it. "Thanks again, Yamada-san!" Hinata said as he ran back to the others.

\------------------------------

The members were staring at Hinata even more now that it could even be considered rude. "Uh..guys?" Hinata looked back at them as they continued to look at him with their eyes wide open. "Hinata, what was that?" Nishinoya asked carefully. Hinata only tilted his head in confusion. Sugawara decided to ask this time, "He called you 'young master'. What's that about?" He stepped forward towards the younger as he said this, as confused as everyone else in the room but trying to ask as calmly as possible.

Hinata looked thoughtful for a moment before perking up again. "Ah!, You mean Yamada-san. He always calls me that. I don't know why though.." He said as he picked up a ball and ran over to Kageyama's side. "Is he a friend of yours or something?" Kageyama was the one to ask now. Though a friend calling you a master would still be kinda weird.. not judging though. 

Hinata giggled a little before answering, "Well I do think we are friends. But he's my butler. Well, our butler since-". He didn't get to finish what he was saying when almost all of the members let out a chorus of gasps and followed by many "what?!"'s. Followed by, many many questions thrown at the middle blocker.

"You have a butler??"

"Since when did you have a butler?? And why didn't you tell me??"

"Hinata, are you like- super rich or something??"

"Guys, he looks scared-"

"I think we should let Hinata talk first." Kageyama said beside the said boy, looking away immediately after he said it. Hinata looked up and flashed him a smile even if he wasn't looking. "Thanks, Kageyama." He said and the other only nodded in response. "To answer your questions, yes. He is our butler. I've known him since I was six-"

"Five." Yamada added. "Five. And for that last one, We're comfortable enough since both my parents work. Is that all?" Hinata said as he looked around at his teammates. They looked satisfied enough with the answers. "We can ask later. Practice first. We shouldn't make our visitor wait even more." Daichi, the ever responsible captain, finally stated from behind the ones who gathered around Hinata.

"Yes captain!" They said in unison.

\------------------------------

"Hey, Hinata. Now that I thought about it, we never saw your parents." Yamaguchi suddenly said as they were packing up their things for the day. Hinata thought for a moment before he realized, "Ah!, I have a picture of them on my phone. Wanna see?" He asked. Of course, Yamaguchi said yes. Even a few others said that they also wanted to see. 

Hinata rummaged through his bag, looking for his phone. When he found it, he immediately went to the gallery and started searching. "Please wait. It's a bit far back since it was a long time ago." He said as he continued scrolling. Kageyama went to his side after he finished packing. "Oi, dumbass. Isn't someone waiting for you?" He asked the small middle blocker who was glaring at his phone, aggressively scrolling. "Yeah, just give me a sec- Ah! here it is!"

Hinata jumped up to his feet and turned his phone around to show the picture to his teammates. "That's my sister, Natsu by the way. Isn't she adorable?" He asked excitedly. 

"Wait, isn't that-"

"Young master, I'm very sorry to disturb you once again. But we need to leave now. Your father has messaged me to inform you that he is coming home today." Yamada's voice by the door cut off Nishinoya's. "Really?! I'm really sorry but I have to go now. Goodbye!" Hinata turned around and quickly bowed to his captain before running out eagerly with his butler following behind. 

The door slammed close and the members were staring at it, trying to process what they learned about their teammate today.

First, Hinata has a butler.

And second, His father was a millionare.

They just saw the famous CEO and millionare, Hinata Eito on the family picture Hinata showed them. 

**Author's Note:**

> again, this was just an idea i had while showering.  
> and again, i'm sorry.  
> also first fic! i'm sorry if i made any mistakes


End file.
